Handheld electronic scanners, such as bar code scanners or RFID chip scanners, have been implemented in retail environments. Such devices typically only function to scan bar codes or RFID chips within short range, such as approximately 1 foot. However, devices designed for retail use are generally unsuitable for other applications, such as in manufacturing or warehousing environments where it is not practical for users to place themselves within only one or two feet of an object to be scanned.